


pilot

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Nick/Greg version of the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders were sitting in Greg's car in an alleyway just around the corner from the lab. Nick had a break in his case and Greg had a slow day in the lab. Neither of them had seen the other in days (or nights really) and they were making out like horny teenagers. Nick graabbed a hold of Greg's hair and pulled his face impossibly closer to his own. Greg reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Nick's waist. Greg was sitting on Nicks's lap in the passenger's side of the car and he moved one of his hands from Nick's waist and used it to brace himself against the window.  
„God, I've missed you!" Nick gasped when they seperated for air.  
„Me too baby." Greg moaned before slamming his mouth back against Nick's. Just then they both heard a beeping. Nick pulled away from Greg and checked his pager (that's what it is right?).  
„Nngh!" he complained. „I've gotta- ah –go." He gasped as Greg nibbled at his neck.  
„Nu-uh! You're not going anywhere." Greg protested.  
„G, I- ah! Fuck!- I've got to go! We – ah – made some progress with the case and I-I really need this case!" he managed to say. Greg sighed and got off of Nick's lap. Nick opened the door and leaned in for a quick kiss but Greg was having none of it. He grabbed Nick's face in both hands and pulled him in for one more deep kiss before pushing Nick out of the car, closing the door and starting the engine. Now it was Nick's turn to sigh as he watched Greg drive away. He huffed a small laugh and shook his head as he turned and walked towards his next crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
